User talk:Sneakers
--GlennBecksAT**l (talk) 16:27, 19 December 2007 (UTC) Talk To Sneakers Acts of God Just 2 questions, first: did you see any of the pics I posted on the talk page of Acts of God? And secondly, is a financial crash considered an Act of God?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:20, 18 September 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the pictures, yes I saw them. A financial crash is indeed an act of God! --Sneakers 08:29, 18 September 2008 (UTC) Denver Oops! I just saw you were editing Denver, and I added a pic to it! (That's all I'm adding, btw) Hope that didn't mess you up!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:13, 28 August 2008 (UTC) :Nope, not at all. Thanks --Sneakers 07:15, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Screencaptures Yes, I usually do get screencaps for the episodes, but I'm really behind. Of course it makes it easy if there is a request for one! So, that one I can get ASAP!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:43, 28 August 2008 (UTC) :Thanks, I found it online. www.colbertpics.com I don't know if you have seen that site before, but they have an insane amount of screencaps. --Sneakers 05:30, 28 August 2008 (UTC) ::Aww, I was gonna get it! Actually, thank you for the link; I'll have to check 'em out!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:55, 28 August 2008 (UTC) :::Perhaps you can get a sharper image *hint* *hint* ;) --Sneakers 06:18, 28 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Okay, here it is!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 09:13, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Yes, thank you. Yours is nice! --Sneakers 09:18, 28 August 2008 (UTC) FYI In the page Fine Arts, there is a partial line in the music section. There are two ways to make a line go all the way across the page: # type four hyphens # type in "hr" (for horizontal rule) between the html brackets (these things: < >) That is if you so choose.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 09:39, 24 August 2008 (UTC) :Hi, thanks for the info....I put the line there so I would remember to finish the sentence as soon as my creative (or at least to myself) juices start flowing....otherwise I had the problem of semi finished sentences littering anything I wrote. --Sneakers 11:12, 24 August 2008 (UTC) Question re: Natural Disaster(s) Have you seen this page?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:14, 11 August 2008 (UTC) :I have not, Natural disasters are moreso Plague, Hurricanes, Tornados, floods, etc. --Sneakers 07:19, 11 August 2008 (UTC) ::Oh, okay, I wasn't sure which direction you would take the page.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:27, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Thespian I corrected your etymology.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 10:30, 9 August 2008 (UTC) Thanks as always. --Sneakers 10:33, 9 August 2008 (UTC) Episode Tag(s) The tag that looks like a "footnote" is called "tcrepnote" (which stands for: The Colbert Report episode note). To add the specific episode, type in the vertical line, followed by the episode number. The one that just shows the logo is tcrep (which stands for: The Colbert Report episode), followed by the vert line and ep #.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:50, 4 August 2008 (UTC) :I forgot to add: both tags will place the page that includes it in the particular "episode category". It is not necessary for both tags.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:59, 4 August 2008 (UTC) ::Awesome, thanks! I can't remember much more about The Poopacabra...I guess I will rewatch the 15 seconds he talked about him when I get home. --Sneakers 07:59, 4 August 2008 (UTC) :::I'm glad you did that, I'm so far behind, but I have every episode on iTunes, so it's a matter of going through them!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:03, 4 August 2008 (UTC) Tiger or Tigers Which do you think the page should be? Singular or plural?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:01, 31 July 2008 (UTC) :Perhaps just "Tiger", Unless we do a page on the Detroit baseball team. --Sneakers 09:25, 31 July 2008 (UTC) ::Okay, I moved it to singular, talk page and history moved too.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 09:31, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Hooray! Thanks! --Sneakers 09:34, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Trumpet Are you going to make a distinction between a trumpet and a bugle? Because the bugle wakes up our troops and puts them to bed, but liberals only use them to play retreat. Just asking.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:59, 24 July 2008 (UTC) There is a difference indeed, but mostly it is just a small trumpet without any keys....close enough to a trumpet. --Sneakers 07:10, 24 July 2008 (UTC) :The valves are what make the trumpet gay or heavenly, depending.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:44, 24 July 2008 (UTC) ::I think the Bugle is totally more gay than a trumpet (trumpets are forceful and majestic). It is just that no one talks crap about the bugle as of Don't Ask, Don't Tell. Harps and Lyres (pretty much the same thing) are heavenly too, but are often associated with Angels, and the Trumpet is the Powerful/vengeful voice of God. --Sneakers 08:36, 24 July 2008 (UTC) :::So, the valves are like male hormones then? And strings are like Angel wings?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:39, 24 July 2008 (UTC) Yes, that sounds about right...excess Male hormones are easily discharged from the spit valve. --Sneakers 08:45, 24 July 2008 (UTC) :If it wasn't so late, I would literally be laughing out loud. Well played!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 09:03, 24 July 2008 (UTC) Show Pics Just an FYI, there are special tags for pictures from the show. I changed the one you just uploaded, check it out to see how it's different.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:03, 17 June 2008 (UTC) I see, thanks! --Sneakers 07:07, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Public Education Please read School (if you haven't already) before you get too far along on your new page.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:39, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Yes, I saw that page...I was thinking to make it center more on the public school system (compairing and contrasting to a proper education) Lack of prayer, promotion of athiesm, high drop out rates, non-abstinance education, etc. I was going to focus more on the system....does this make sense? Do you agree? Or what do you think would be best? --Sneakers 08:48, 3 June 2008 (UTC) :I agree, I just didn't want you to duplicate the page is all.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 09:12, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Rad! Thanks. --Sneakers 09:13, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Gay Deer I count three gay deer in that picture...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:14, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Hahaha! Maybe. I was giving the benefit of doubt that the one without antlers might be a female. --Sneakers 05:15, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :So, that means there's only one gay deer! I think the rule is: anyone having sex in the same area as a gay is gay, making all the deer gay. Or maybe that's deer-NAMBLA?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:28, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Congratulations! Please click here for an interesting review of one of your "history" pages. I am going to close it, but I wanted you to see it before I did.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:44, 24 April 2008 (UTC) Hahahaha! That made my day! Thanks! --Sneakers 04:53, 24 April 2008 (UTC) :Glad you liked it, keep up the good work!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:57, 24 April 2008 (UTC) If you can, tell the person that the author Thinks what the US did to the Indians was absolutely terrible, and an act of Genocide. (Hitler actually studied the method of how the US handling our "Indian Problem", and applied it to his "Jewish problem". --Sneakers 05:01, 24 April 2008 (UTC) :You can post something like that on the talk page.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:08, 24 April 2008 (UTC) Rad! thanks. --Sneakers 05:17, 24 April 2008 (UTC) Your Absolut Ad Is freakin' hilarious! Good job--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:07, 15 April 2008 (UTC) Thanks, sometimes those ultra right wing websites are a wealth of comedy. I think it originated from michellemelkin.com, but not sure. --Sneakers 05:08, 15 April 2008 (UTC) :Aww, I thought you made it! Well, you have to post some kind of credit to them. Did you "fpuo" the picture?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:24, 15 April 2008 (UTC) I don't have that much free time at work. I would have made the picture a little darker so that the white text if more visible....fpuo is on it. --Sneakers 05:29, 15 April 2008 (UTC) :Okay, thank you.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:32, 15 April 2008 (UTC) Absolut Ad I posted this on Write A Caption, but I just know you'll do something really good with it, too!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:28, 11 April 2008 (UTC) Hahaha! Yes, I saw that on the news. Really makes you wonder what the person was thinking when they created that ad. --Sneakers 04:27, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :Oh, who knows! Some ads are mysteries and the guys who make them have to be half crazy to get into advertising.! I'm glad you can use it.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:51, 13 April 2008 (UTC) "Buttons" For Leif Erikson Day Image:WikiButtonsLeifEriksonDay.jpg.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 10:46, 1 April 2008 (UTC) Great! thanks!--Sneakers 11:02, 1 April 2008 (UTC) Great Lakes Pics Image:GreatLakesMap1.gif and Image:LochNessMonster.jpg--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:19, 24 March 2008 (UTC) hahaaaha! I like the loch ness! Is there a geography template besides the that would go well with this that you know of? --Sneakers 08:51, 24 March 2008 (UTC) :You can try templates "landmark", or "AGeo"--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 09:02, 24 March 2008 (UTC) Great, thanks!--Sneakers 09:13, 24 March 2008 (UTC) I forgot about this one... Image:MexicanFlagOverAztlan.gif--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 09:02, 23 March 2008 (UTC) Hahhaha! I like that one. THanks! --Sneakers 09:14, 23 March 2008 (UTC) What's with all the vandalizers/page blankers of late...I have to undo a page blank several times a day. Don't know if there is anything you can do? thanks. --Sneakers 09:48, 23 March 2008 (UTC) :I am not sure what is with all the vandalism, but it can always be reverted. I'm sorry about that, I've discussed it with the wikia people and they have a plan...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 15:38, 23 March 2008 (UTC) Yet, Another Picture As I was going through the news, I cam across this picture. It's funny and I thought you might be able to use it either for your immigration page or your American history one.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:58, 21 March 2008 (UTC) Awesome! I think that it would go best with the American-Indian War. --Sneakers 04:10, 22 March 2008 (UTC) More Pictures For You I don't know if these work for your page, but, here they are anyway: * Image:EmmaLazarusTheNewColossus.jpg * Image:SlaveShip.jpg--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:27, 19 March 2008 (UTC) They will indeed! Thanks again! --Sneakers 08:55, 19 March 2008 (UTC) Do you think the Immigration to the United States should be retitled at all? I couldn't think of a title that sounded proper...any suggestions or do you think that it is fine? --Sneakers 08:57, 19 March 2008 (UTC) :Unless Stephen addresses it, no need to change it.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:28, 19 March 2008 (UTC) Picture I found a picture you might be able to use: Image:PlagueDoctor.jpg--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 10:00, 15 March 2008 (UTC) Awesome, thanks! My favorite thing about the plague doctors is that they have a stick to whack someone who gets to close to them. --Sneakers 12:06, 15 March 2008 (UTC) Blanking Sorry about that.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:07, 12 March 2008 (UTC) It's Ok, do you know how to make really tiny font (or text size)? THanks --Sneakers 08:17, 12 March 2008 (UTC) :Couple ways: * This is one way * this is another--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:22, 12 March 2008 (UTC) Awesome! I have been searching the intranet for the last half hour looking for how to do that. Thank you very much!! --Sneakers 08:23, 12 March 2008 (UTC) :You're welcome. The nerds are very good at playing with the code, just not very good at writing instruction manuals that make sense to a non-nerd!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:26, 12 March 2008 (UTC) Stuff on Front Page I wanted to feature some of your pages on the front page (to start off in the "Did You Know" section), but want to ask you first. If a page is featured on the front page it is more likely to get traffic and I didn't want to get more eyes on your pages until you feel they are ready. Let me know when you feel any of your history pages are ready for "prying eyes" and "editing fingers". And once we get more regular people (one's likely to vote) we can offer them up for feature voting (where the article "A World Without Stephen Colbert" is now)--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:28, 11 March 2008 (UTC) Hello again, Great, go ahead please...I went through the History Of The United States last night sentence by sentence for clarity, grammar, and spelling...so I think that one would be ready to go. I know American-Indian War is looked over too. --Sneakers 07:13, 11 March 2008 (UTC) ::Whoops! I was totally wrong about the American-Indian War, but it is now. Thanks again! --Sneakers 10:48, 11 March 2008 (UTC) :::Okay, I will put it up in a couple of days. Thank you.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 15:01, 11 March 2008 (UTC) Thanks! --Sneakers 07:03, 12 March 2008 (UTC) Fireworks Picture I uploaded a cropped version of your fireworks picture (here. Don't know if you want to use it, but you can if you choose.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:43, 2 March 2008 (UTC) Wow! That actually looks a heck of a lot better! Thanks for doing that. --Sneakers 05:16, 3 March 2008 (UTC) :Glad to be of help.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:27, 3 March 2008 (UTC) Flag Picture Stupid blockers! Why does your work hate America? Here's the pic: Image:AppomattoxSurrender.jpg --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:07, 2 March 2008 (UTC) It seems to only hate the things in America that have to do with Proxy Avoidance, illegal or questionable, sex, games, hobbies, hate, gambling, etc. Thanks a lot! I really appreciate it! --Sneakers 07:11, 2 March 2008 (UTC) :So, how can you see any of the internets from work?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:15, 2 March 2008 (UTC) It usually isn't a problem (websense blocking sites) as long as you are not looking at things that you shouldn't...the websense ("The Websense" sounds like a good wikiality page!) isn't too restrictive because we often have to look things up for guests and find things for them on the intranets...but every once in a while it blocks something totally stupid. For example we can't go to the redcross.org because it is blocked for some reason. --Sneakers 07:22, 2 March 2008 (UTC) :My point is: why look at anything on the internets that doesn't contain "illegal or questionable, sex, games, hobbies, hate, gambling, etc."? I mean, seriously, what else is there on the internets?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:25, 2 March 2008 (UTC) It doesn't block the weather unless you are a "weatherphile" and check the weather every 30 minutes... --Sneakers 07:31, 2 March 2008 (UTC) :Oh, I'm being silly. Depending on where you are, weather reports might be important.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:42, 2 March 2008 (UTC) Depending on where you live "illegal and questionable" might be important. LOL --Sneakers 07:50, 2 March 2008 (UTC) :Well, at least you can still see Wikiality.com!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:58, 2 March 2008 (UTC) "Words That Don't Exist" One of the things we do for those kinds of pages can be found on "try". If you want, you can copy/paste that onto Jingoism and I uploaded a picture (Image:WikiButtonsJingoism.jpg) for you to use, if'n you want...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:21, 27 February 2008 (UTC) Yes, that sounds better...can you delete the page I made? --Sneakers 08:27, 27 February 2008 (UTC) :We can keep it to direct people to the other pages like that. Did you check out Fight Club? LOL--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:32, 27 February 2008 (UTC) yes, i have seen lots of the try pages before, they are funny. thanks again --Sneakers 09:07, 27 February 2008 (UTC) Lying sack of shit Is it on your keyboard? its a small symbol...tricky--GlennBecksATool 07:30, 27 February 2008 (UTC) nope, this keyboard at work is from the 20th century. --Sneakers 07:36, 27 February 2008 (UTC) really? nowhere? not even on the label? it looks like this: ™ ...really small..like 16 or maybe even 17 point micro font.--GlennBecksATool 07:38, 27 February 2008 (UTC) Nah, the label is defaced beyond recognition....but i can just copy and paste the one you provided above. Thanks. --Sneakers 07:50, 27 February 2008 (UTC) happy I could help...thats what sysops are here for.--GlennBecksATool 07:52, 27 February 2008 (UTC) History Of America! Have you checked out Citizenship Test???--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:11, 24 February 2008 (UTC) FYI "Civil War" Technically, the "Civil War" is called "The War of Northern Aggression" (since Stephen is from the South and the South shall rise again, etc)--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:21, 24 February 2008 (UTC) The first sentence was going to be "Better known as the The War of Northern Aggression. I was hoping that would be OK. --Sneakers 02:05, 25 February 2008 (UTC) :Sure, I just wanted to let you in on the joke. I'm basically making fun of those people who don't believe the Civil War ever ended, but is instead on a very long break...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:21, 25 February 2008 (UTC) Hahaha! I know they type. Happens every time I take road trips down south...confederate flags everywhere! (I think georgia is the worst when it comes to confederate flag per person ratio at least 3:1) --Sneakers 05:17, 25 February 2008 (UTC) :I never knew they existed until I read the book "Confederates In The Attic" All I could say was "wow".--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:32, 25 February 2008 (UTC) That type of thing (but to a further extreme) is what Both Lincoln, and Lee were afraid of, a war that would last for centuries...Think about how hard it was for General Lee not to command his soldiers to return home and engage in a gorilla warfare against the union (kind of like what we did in the Revolution to the British). If Lee was not such an honorable man, and able to accept that they lost and it was time to return to the Union, we really could still be fighing the civil war...sorry to keep going on. --Sneakers 05:41, 25 February 2008 (UTC) FPUO For Pics Click this to see what I did.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:56, 21 February 2008 (UTC) Ahh! I always wondered where that stinkin' template was. Thanks for telling me. --Sneakers 07:57, 21 February 2008 (UTC) :No problem!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:59, 21 February 2008 (UTC) Battle Table I don't think I understand what you want, exactly...sorry, but could you say again how you want it to look?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:47, 18 February 2008 (UTC) Possible to create a new category or template? Definitely, do you have any ideas? Besides a picture of Belichick, who else's picture best represents cheating? And is there anyone else who would fit in that category with him?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:32, 17 February 2008 (UTC) Lets see....Nixon definately. The 2000 election. I can't think of any more off the top of my head, but anyone involved in election fraud, etc. Maybe you could use a picture of Nixon or a stereotypical jewish person, or a picute of a crib sheet (http://images.jupiterimages.com/common/detail/10/03/22310310.jpg) :Instead of Not A Cheater, how about Not A Crook? Or Criminal? That might give us a wider selection of people to include...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:44, 17 February 2008 (UTC) ::Ooh, how about Not A Sinner, and make it so you can specify which sin they didn't commit?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:45, 17 February 2008 (UTC) Even better...Good Thinking!!! Sounds great to me. --Sneakers 07:51, 17 February 2008 (UTC) :Okay, I started it, you can change it, add to it, or anything else to get it to work right.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:23, 17 February 2008 (UTC) Rad! I'll check it out. --Sneakers 08:42, 17 February 2008 (UTC) You've Made It! The only sure way to tell if you've made it on a wiki is if a page you've created has offended someone so much that they delete the entire thing. Congratulations! Your page Football has offended someone enough for them to delete it!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:02, 14 February 2008 (UTC) Hooray for wiki vandalism!!! I cant think of anythig creative right now to say, I just woke up. --Sneakers 19:35, 14 February 2008 (EST) For Parody Use We have a special template that you can add when you upload an image that contains text to cover one's ass if one is using an image whose copyright might belong to someone else...ahem...I just posted one on your Elway pic if you want to see what it looks like.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:21, 14 February 2008 (UTC) Oh snap! I forgot about that. Sorry, I have seen that copywrite template you have used before but I haven't been able to figure out how to attach it. --Sneakers 07:27, 14 February 2008 (UTC) : Go to your Elway pic, and check it out on the "edit" tab.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:42, 14 February 2008 (UTC) I see..thanks!! --Sneakers 08:18, 14 February 2008 (UTC) :fpuo is actually a template that can be used just like the UC tag. That way you don't have to type all that stuff in every time.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:51, 15 February 2008 (UTC) Ok, thanks! I have a really hard time finding the template tags...do you know of a short cut to take me to them all? --Sneakers 08:55, 15 February 2008 (UTC) :If you just type template in the search tube to the left, it will take you to a link that will take you there...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 09:00, 15 February 2008 (UTC) People's Republic of Madison I don't even remember working on that page, but to answer your question: please work on it! Make it worthy of Stephen's "Better Know" series! Maybe you can get it featured. Oh, and if you live there, get some good pictures.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:38, 16 January 2008 (UTC) :If you need any ideas, check out Toronto, I know it is Canadian, but it's a well-written page.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:51, 17 January 2008 (UTC) That is good! Thanks for the link. --Sneakers 07:55, 17 January 2008 (UTC) ::Just a couple of questions, what is the page "Image" for? And how is this page going? Have you been able to get any pictures?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:48, 23 January 2008 (UTC) I don't understand what you mean by "Image"?? :(If you think something of mine stinks and needs work just say so...I won't get offended. Things work better this way ;) ) ::I don't think it stinks, I'm just wondering if you meant to do something else, and this page was a last resort?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:45, 24 January 2008 (UTC) I have not been able to get pictures because it has been either too foggy to see 15 feet in front of you (causing 100 car pileups), or 10 below zero. I am still working on adding more content...any suggestions would be welcome. --Sneakers 05:39, 24 January 2008 (UTC) :Just checking, you have put a lot of good work on your page. Sometimes people have a really hard time writing about their city--maybe because they don't see how unique it is anymore? Anyway, maybe a foggy picture would be funny? Maybe not! I think you're doing fine, I just wanted to make sure you didn't give up on it.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:45, 24 January 2008 (UTC) Thanks! I haven't given up on it, I just set things aside for a week or two, and then new ideas come to me later...at least that is how it works for me. I hope that made sense....maybe I will a picture of the thermometer saying -17. --Sneakers 06:16, 24 January 2008 (UTC) :Holy crap! Negative 17!? Wow. That would make an interesting picture. If you're interested, there is a cool picture of a car covered in snow on Write A Caption (I might have moved it to the archive) But at -17 is anyone really going to tell that one snow covered car is not in Madison?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:20, 24 January 2008 (UTC) Good Idea! I checked the weather and it is only supposed to get down to -12 tonight....a few winters back when I was in college it was -26, and they didn't call off school! Thanks again for the pic. --Sneakers 06:44, 24 January 2008 (UTC) Dingo Just a question about your picture, which image program do you use? Also, we have a tag for animals called "zoo". You can use it the same as the UC tag, but put it at the bottom, it's kind a big.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:33, 14 January 2008 (UTC) Hi, I just use microsoft paint-the only thing I have available on my computer here at work-and thanks for the reminder for the zoo tag, I had totally forgotten about that. Thanks again! --Sneakers 06:42, 14 January 2008 (UTC) :Work computer, eh? That's too bad, there is a free program called GIMP if you're allowed to upload it on the bossman's computer. Nice work, BTW.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:45, 14 January 2008 (UTC) Thank you! I appreciate that. I don't think I will load any more programs on this computer, they had kittens the one time I replaced Internet Explorer with Firefox. --Sneakers 06:51, 14 January 2008 (UTC) :Why do bosses hate Firefox? I'll never understand the hate...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:21, 14 January 2008 (UTC) Oboe Have you considered placing your article Oboe up for voting to be featured?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:20, 13 January 2008 (UTC) Thanks! I think I did it correctly. Wikiality:Sound Advice :Your gut and balls are well-versed in oboe-ness, here's to people voting for your page.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:41, 13 January 2008 (UTC) 2007 Truthys --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:10, 29 December 2007 (UTC)